


Mew #1

by Amusuk



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Vocaloid 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Mew (Vocaloid 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mew #1

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing pen on B5 paper   
> Miu miu! When I first listened to her song on soundcloud, I thought it was boy's voice, heh heh. Sorry Mew! 
> 
> /\\---/\  
> (=^_^=)
> 
> Next time, I'll draw her along with her tattoo (I just revealed a little of it on her right arm, can you see?). The pattern is actually simple but it looks difficult (?)
> 
> Well, that's it. I'm going to do my task now before too late. #deadliner *sigh*  
> Bye~


End file.
